Adele Adkins
Adele= [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Protection_policy#semi ] '''Adele Laurie Blue Adkins'''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-nicole-2 [2]] (born 5 May 1988), better known [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mononymous_person simply] as '''Adele''', is an English [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Singer-songwriter singer-songwriter] and musician. Adele was offered a recording contract from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/XL_Recordings XL Recordings] after a friend posted her demo on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myspace Myspace] in 2006. The next year she received the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brit_Awards Brit Awards] "Critics' Choice" award and won the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC BBC] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sound_of_2008 Sound of 2008]. Her debut album, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/19_(Adele_album) 19]'', was released in 2008 to much commercial and critical success. It certified four times platinum in the UK, and double platinum in the US.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BPI_certifications-3 [3]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-4 [4]] Her career in the US was boosted by a ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Live Saturday Night Live]'' appearance in late 2008. At the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/51st_Grammy_Awards 2009 Grammy Awards], Adele received the awards for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Best_New_Artist Best New Artist] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Best_Female_Pop_Vocal_Performance Best Female Pop Vocal Performance].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-GRAM09-5 [5]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-6 [6]] Adele released her second album, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/21_(Adele_album) 21]'', in early 2011.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Spin21-7 [7]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-autogenerated1-8 [8]] The album was well received critically and surpassed the success of her debut,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-110208Charts-9 [9]] earning the singer six [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/54th_Grammy_Awards Grammy Awards] in 2012 including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Album_of_the_Year Album of the Year], equalling the record for most [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_records#Most_Grammys_won_by_a_female_artist_in_one_night Grammy Awards won by a female artist in one night].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-10 [10]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-11 [11]] The album has also helped her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_awards_and_nominations_received_by_Adele receive numerous other awards], including two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_BRIT_Awards Brit Awards]and three [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Music_Awards_of_2011 American Music Awards]. The album has been certified 16 times platinum in the UK;[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BPI_certifications-3 [3]] in the US the album has held the top position longer than any other album since 1985, and is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RIAA_certification#RIAA_Diamond_certifications_as_of_October_5.2C_2012 certified Diamond].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-longestrunningalbum-12 [12]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-13 [13]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-billboarddiamond-14 [14]] The album has sold 25 million copies worldwide.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-15 [15]] The success of ''21'' earned Adele numerous mentions in the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guinness_World_Records Guinness World Records]''. She is the first artist to sell more than 3 million copies of an album in a year in the UK.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-guinness-16 [16]] With her two albums and the first two singles from ''21'', "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolling_in_the_Deep Rolling in the Deep]" and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Someone_like_You_(Adele_song) Someone Like You]", she became the first living artist to achieve the feat of having two top-five hits in both the UK Official Singles Chart and the Official Albums Chart simultaneously since [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beatles the Beatles] in 1964.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-beats-17 [17]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-18 [18]] With her third release from the album, "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Set_Fire_to_the_Rain Set Fire to the Rain]", which became her third number one single in the US, Adele became the first artist in history to lead the ''Billboard'' 200 concurrently with three ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number-ones.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-CapitalFM-19 [19]] Adele is the first female in the history of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 to have three singles in the top 10 at the same time as a lead artist, and the first female artist to have two albums in the top five of the ''Billboard'' 200 and two singles in the top five of the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 simultaneously.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BillboardAdele-ulation-20 [20]] ''21'' is the longest running number one album by a female solo artist on the UK and US Albums Chart.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-21 [21]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-22 [22]] In 2011 and 2012, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'' named Adele artist of the year.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-KCaulfield-23 [23]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-ArtistofYear-24 [24]] In 2012, Adele was listed at number five on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VH1 VH1]′s 100 Greatest Women In Music,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-VH1_100-25 [25]] and the American magazine ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_(magazine) Time]'' named Adele one of the most influential people in the world.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Time_100-26 [26]] Early life Adele Laurie Blue Adkins was born in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tottenham Tottenham], north London, England, to Penny Adkins, an English teenager, and Mark Evans, a Welshman, on 5 May 1988. Evans walked out on Adele when she was two, leaving her 20-year-old mother to raise her single-handedly,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-27 [27]] for which Adele has still not forgiven him.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-VanMeter-28 [28]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-29 [29]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-30 [30]] She began singing at age four and asserts that she became obsessed with voices.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-31 [31]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-32 [32]] Adele has cited the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spice_Girls Spice Girls] as a major influence in regard to her love and passion for music, stating that "they made me what I am today."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-33 [33]] Adele impersonated the Spice Girls at dinner parties as a young girl.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-growingup-34 [34]] To make her look like English R&B and urban contemporary singer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabrielle_(singer) Gabrielle], her mother made an eye patch with sequins, which Adele later said was embarrassing.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-35 [35]] At the age of nine, Adele and her mother, a furniture-maker and adult learning activities organiser,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-36 [36]] relocated to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brighton Brighton].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Rollings-37 [37]] Despite this move, she remains an ardent fan of her hometown [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Premier_League Premier League] football club [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tottenham_Hotspur_F.C. Tottenham Hotspur].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-38 [38]] At 11, she and her mother moved to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brixton Brixton],[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Rollings-37 [37]] and then to neighbouring district [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Norwood West Norwood], in south London.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-39 [39]] West Norwood is the subject for Adele's first record, "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hometown_Glory Hometown Glory]", written when she was 16.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-AmyWho-40 [40]] After moving to south London, she became interested in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Contemporary_R%26B R&B] artists such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aaliyah Aaliyah], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Destiny%27s_Child Destiny's Child] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_J._Blige Mary J. Blige].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-41 [41]] Adele says that one of the most defining moments in her life was when she watched [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pink_(singer) Pink] perform at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brixton_Academy Brixton Academy]. "It was the ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Missundaztood Missundaztood]'' record, so I was about 13 or 14. I had never heard, being in the room, someone sing like that live [...] I remember sort of feeling like I was in a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wind_tunnel wind tunnel], her voice just hitting me. It was incredible."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-42 [42]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-43 [43]] Aged 14, Adele discovered [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etta_James Etta James] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ella_Fitzgerald Ella Fitzgerald] by accident as she stumbled on the artists' CDs in the jazz section of her local music store and was struck by their appearance on the album covers.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-AmyWho-40 [40]] Adele states she "started listening to Etta James every night for an hour", and in the process was getting "to know my own voice."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-AmyWho-40 [40]] Adele graduated from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BRIT_School BRIT School for Performing Arts & Technology] in Croydon in May 2006,[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Feet-44 [44]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Soul-45 [45]] where she was a classmate of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leona_Lewis Leona Lewis] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessie_J Jessie J].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-nicole-2 [2]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-collis-46 [46]] Adele credits the school with nurturing her talent[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BlogCriticsInterview-47 [47]] even though at the time she was more interested in going into [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A%26R A&R] and hoped to launch other people's careers.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-nicole-2 [2]] Career 2006–08: Career beginnings [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele.jpg ]Adele performing in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilburn,_London Kilburn, London] in 2007 Four months after graduation, she published two songs on the fourth issue of the online arts publication ''PlatformsMagazine.com''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-48 [48]] She had recorded a three-song demo for a class project and gave it to a friend[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-nicole-2 [2]] who posted it on Myspace where it became very successful and led to a phone call from music label XL Recordings.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-collis-46 [46]] She doubted if the offer was real because the only record company she knew was [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Virgin_Records Virgin Records], and she took a friend with her to the meeting.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-collis-46 [46]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-AdeleBillboard-49 [49]] Nick Huggett at XL recommended Adkins to manager Jonathan Dickins at September Management and in June 2006 Dickins became her official representative.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-hitquarters.com-50 [50]] September was managing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_T Jamie T] at the time and this proved a major draw for Adele, a big fan of the British singer-songwriter. Huggett then signed Adele to XL in September 2006.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-hitquarters.com-50 [50]] Adele provided vocals for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Pe%C3%B1ate Jack Peñate]'s song, "My Yvonne", for his debut album, and it was during this session she first met producer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Abbiss Jim Abbiss], who would go on to produce the majority of her debut album ''19'', and tracks on ''21''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-penate-51 [51]]Adele's breakthrough song, "Hometown Glory", was released in October 2007.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-hitquarters.com-50 [50]] Adele supported [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Young Will Young] at the 2007 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MENCAP MENCAP] Little Noise Sessions, a charity concert at London's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Union_Chapel,_Islington Union Chapel]. In 2008 she was the headliner and performed an acoustic set and was supported by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damien_Rice Damien Rice].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-52 [52]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-53 [53]] She became the first recipient of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BRIT_Awards BRIT Awards] ''Critics' Choice'' and was named the number-one predicted breakthrough act of 2008 in an annual BBC poll of music critics, Sound of 2008.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-54 [54]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-55 [55]] 2008–10: ''19'' and commercial success [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele_July_2008.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele_July_2008.jpg ]Adele performing at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paradiso_(Amsterdam) Paradiso] in 2008. ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/19_(Adele_album) 19]'', named for her age at the time she wrote many of its songs, entered the British charts at number one. ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Times The Times]'' ''Encyclopedia of Modern Music'' named ''19'' an "essential" [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue-eyed_soul blue-eyed soul] recording.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BlueEyedSoul-56 [56]]She released her second single "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chasing_Pavements Chasing Pavements]" on 14 January 2008, two weeks ahead of her debut album, ''19''. The song reached number two on the UK Chart, and stayed there for four weeks.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-nme.com-57 [57]] Adele was nominated for a 2008[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercury_Prize Mercury Prize] award for ''19''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-58 [58]] She also won an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urban_Music_Awards Urban Music Award] for "Best Jazz Act".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-59 [59]] She also received a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_Awards Q Awards] nomination in the category of Breakthrough Act[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-60 [60]] and a Music of Black Origin nomination in the category of Best UK Female.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-61 [61]] In March 2008, Adele signed a deal with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Columbia_Records Columbia Records] and XL Recordings for her foray into the US.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Columbia-62 [62]] She embarked on a short North American tour in the same month.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Columbia-62 [62]] ''19'' was released in the US in June.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BlogCriticsInterview-47 [47]] ''Billboard'' magazine stated; "Adele truly has potential to become among the most respected and inspiring international artists of her generation."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Billboard2008-63 [63]] The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/An_Evening_with_Adele An Evening with Adele] world tour began in May 2008 and ended in June 2009. She later cancelled the 2008 US tour dates to be with a former boyfriend. She said in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nylon_(magazine) Nylon]'' magazine in June 2009, "I was drinking far too much and that was kind of the basis of my relationship with this boy. I couldn't bear to be without him, so I was like, 'Well, OK, I'll just cancel my stuff then... I can't believe I did that... It seems so ungrateful". By the middle of October 2008, it appeared that Adele's attempt to break into America had failed.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-MELISSARUGGIER-64 [64]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-65 [65]] Then, she was the musical guest on the 18 October 2008 episode of''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saturday_Night_Live Saturday Night Live]''. The episode included an expected appearance by then US vice-presidential candidate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarah_Palin Sarah Palin]. The program earned its best ratings in 14 years with 17 million viewers. Adele performed "Chasing Pavements" and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_Shoulder_(song) Cold Shoulder]",[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-66 [66]] and the following day, ''19'' topped the iTunes charts and ranked at number five at Amazon.com while "Chasing Pavements" rose into the top 25.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-67 [67]] The album reached number 11 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] as a result, a jump of 35 places over the previous week.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-68 [68]] In November 2008 Adele moved to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Notting_Hill Notting Hill] after leaving her mother's house, a move that prompted her to give up drinking.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Cancel2008-69 [69]] The album was certified as gold in February 2009 by the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recording_Industry_Association_of_America Recording Industry Association of America].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-70 [70]] By July 2009, the album had sold 2.2 million copies worldwide.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-71 [71]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele_2009.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele_2009.jpg ]Adele performing live in 2009. 2010–present: ''21'' and greater success In 2010, Adele received a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy Grammy] nomination for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Best_Female_Pop_Vocal_Performance Best Female Pop Vocal Performance] for "Hometown Glory".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-72 [72]] In April her song "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Same My Same]" entered the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_Singles_Chart German Singles Chart] after it had been performed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lena_Meyer-Landrut Lena Meyer-Landrut] in the talent show contest ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unser_Star_f%C3%BCr_Oslo Unser Star für Oslo]'' (''Our Star for Oslo''), in which the German entry to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eurovision_Song_Contest_2010 Eurovision Song Contest 2010] was determined.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-73 [73]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-74 [74]] In late September, after being featured on ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_X_Factor_(UK) The X Factor]'', Adele's version of Bob Dylan's "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_You_Feel_My_Love#Adele_version Make You Feel My Love]" re-entered the UK singles chart at number 4.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-75 [75]] During the 2010 ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Country_Music_Television CMT Artists of the Year]'' special, Adele performed a widely publicised duet of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_Antebellum Lady Antebellum]'s "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Need_You_Now_(song) Need You Now]" with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darius_Rucker Darius Rucker].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-76 [76]] This performance was later nominated for a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CMT_Music_Awards CMT Music Award].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-77 [77]] Adele released her second studio album, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/21_(Adele_album) 21]'', on 24 January 2011 in the UK and 22 February in the US.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-autogenerated1-8 [8]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-SecondAlbum-78 [78]] She said that the album was inspired by the breakup with her former partner.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-VanMeter-28 [28]] The album's sound is described as classic and contemporary [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Country_music country] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roots_revival roots music]. The change in sound from her first album was the result of her bus driver playing contemporary music from Nashville when she was touring the American South, and the title reflected the growth she had experienced in the prior two years.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-SecondAlbum-78 [78]] Adele told ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spin_(magazine) Spin Magazine]'' "It was really exciting for me because I never grew up around [that music]."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Spin21-7 [7]] ''21'' hit number 1 in more than 26 countries, including the UK and the US.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Independent2012-79 [79]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-80 [80]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-81 [81]] An emotional performance of "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Someone_like_You_(Adele_song) Someone Like You]" at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_BRIT_Awards 2011 BRIT Awards] on 15 February propelled the song to number one in the UK.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-82 [82]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-83 [83]] Her first album, ''19'', re-entered the UK album chart alongside ''21'', while first and second singles "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolling_in_the_Deep Rolling in the Deep]" and "Someone Like You" were in the top 5 of the UK singles chart, making Adele the first living artist to achieve the feat of two top-five hits in both the Official Singles Chart and the Official Albums Chart simultaneously since the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Beatles Beatles] in 1964.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-84 [84]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-85 [85]] Both songs topped the charts in multiple markets and broke numerous sales performance records. In May 2011, Adele caused some minor controversy with critical statements about high taxes.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-86 [86]] Following her performance of "Someone Like You" at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2011_MTV_Video_Music_Awards 2011 MTV Video Music Awards], it became Adele's second number-one single on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 ''Billboard'' Hot 100].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-87 [87]] By December 2011, ''21'' sold over 3.4 million copies in the UK, and became the biggest-selling album of the 21st century, overtaking [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Winehouse Amy Winehouse]'s ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_Black Back to Black]'',[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Jones-88 [88]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-89 [89]] with Adele becoming the first artist ever to sell three million albums in the UK in one calendar year.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-90 [90]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-91 [91]] "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Set_Fire_to_the_Rain Set Fire to the Rain]" became Adele's third number one single on the Billboard Hot 100, as Adele became the first artist ever to have an album, ''21'', hold the number-one position on the Billboard 200 concurrently with three number one singles.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-CapitalFM-19 [19]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele_-_Seattle,_WA_-_8.12.2011.crop.jpg ][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Adele_-_Seattle,_WA_-_8.12.2011.crop.jpg ]Adele performing in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seattle Seattle], Washington, on 12 August 2011 To promote the album, Adele embarked upon the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_Live Adele Live]" tour, which sold out its North American leg.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-92 [92]] In October 2011, Adele was forced to cancel two tours because of a vocal-cord haemorrhage. She released a statement saying she needed an extended period of rest in order to avoid permanent damage to her voice.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-93 [93]] The singer underwent laser microsurgery at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Massachusetts_General_Hospital Massachusetts General Hospital] in Boston during the first week of November.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-94 [94]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-95 [95]] A recording of her tour, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_the_Royal_Albert_Hall_(Adele_video) Live at the Royal Albert Hall]'' was released in November 2011, debuting at number one in the US with 96,000 copies sold, the highest one-week tally for a music DVD in four years, becoming the best-selling music DVD of 2011.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-96 [96]] Adele is the first artist in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nielsen_SoundScan Nielsen SoundScan] history to have the year's number-one album (''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/21_(Adele_album) 21]''), number-one single ("[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rolling_in_the_Deep Rolling in the Deep]"), and number-one music video.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-yahoomusic-97 [97]] At the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Music_Awards_of_2011 2011 American Music Awards] on 20 November, Adele won three awards; Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist, Favorite Adult Contemporary Artist, and Favorite Pop/Rock Album for ''21''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-AMA-98 [98]] On 9 December, Billboard named Adele artist of the year, Billboard 200 Album of the year (''21''), and the Billboard Hot 100 Song of the year ("Rolling in the Deep"), becoming the first female ever to top all three categories.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-KCaulfield-23 [23]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-99 [99]] Following the throat microsurgery, she made her live comeback at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/54th_Grammy_Awards 2012 Grammy Awards] in February.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-100 [100]] She won in all six categories for which she was nominated, making her the second female artist after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beyonc%C3%A9_Knowles Beyoncé Knowles] in Grammy history to win that many categories in a single night.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-101 [101]] Following that success, ''21'' achieved the biggest weekly sales increase following a Grammy win since Nielsen SoundScan began tracking data in 1991.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-102 [102]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-PostGrammyRecord-103 [103]] “We are thrilled to honor Adele with an RIAA Diamond award marking her enormous ''21''sales success. Selling more than 10 million albums in the United States, in less than two years, is an achievement unparalleled by any other artist in the past decade, let alone just a few in all of history. Adele’s unique talent is a gift to music fans, and her success is certainly cause for a celebration of Diamond magnitude.” —[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cary_Sherman Cary Sherman], Chairman & CEO, RIAA.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-riaadiamond-104 [104]] Adele received the Brit Award for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_BRIT_Awards#Nominees_and_Winners Best British Female] Solo Artist, and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BRIT_Awards#Nominees_and_Winners British Album] of the Year.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-105 [105]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-106 [106]] Following the Brit Awards, ''21'' reached number 1 for the 21st non-consecutive week on the UK Album Chart.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-PostBrits-107 [107]] The album has sold over 4.5 million copies in the UK where it is the forth [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_best-selling_albums_in_the_United_Kingdom best-selling album] of all time.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-108 [108]] In October, the album past the 4.5 million mark in the UK, and in November surpassed the 10 million mark in the US.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-billboarddiamond-14 [14]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-riaadiamond-104 [104]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-109 [109]] Adele is the only artist or band in the last decade in the US to earn an RIAA [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RIAA_certification#RIAA_Diamond_certifications_as_of_October_5.2C_2012 Diamond certification] for a one disc album in less than two years.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-riaadiamond-104 [104]] On 3 April 2012, Adele confirmed that her third album would likely be at least two years away, stating, "I have to take time and live a little bit. There were a good two years between my first and second albums, so it'll be the same this time." She stated that she would continue writing her own material.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-MTV2012-110 [110]] In October 2012, Adele confirmed that she had been writing and recording the theme song for''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyfall Skyfall]'', the twenty-third [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Bond_in_film James Bond film].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-111 [111]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-112 [112]] The song "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyfall_(song) Skyfall]", co-written with producer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Epworth Paul Epworth], was recorded at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abbey_Road_Studios Abbey Road Studios], and features orchestrations by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J._A._C._Redford J. A. C. Redford].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-113 [113]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-114 [114]] Adele stated recording "Skyfall" was "one of the proudest moments of my life."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-115 [115]] On 14 October, "Skyfall" rose to number 2 on the UK Singles Chart with sales of 92,000 copies bringning its over-rall sales to 176,000, and "Skyfall" entered the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] at number 8, Adele's first song to debut in the Top 10, selling 261,000 copies in the United States in its first three days.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-116 [116]] This tied "Skyfall" with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duran_Duran Duran Duran]'s "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_View_to_a_Kill_(song) A View to a Kill]" as the highest-charting James Bond theme song on the UK Singles Chart.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-117 [117]] "Skyfall" has sold more than two million copies worldwide.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-118 [118]] In December 2012, Adele was named ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'' artist of the year, and ''21'' was named album of the year, making her the first artist to receive both accolades two years in a row.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-ArtistofYear-24 [24]]Adele was also named top female artist.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-ArtistofYear-24 [24]] The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Associated_Press Associated Press] named Adele Entertainer of the Year for 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-119 [119]] Personal life It was reported in January 2012 that Adele had recently begun dating charity entrepreneur Simon Konecki.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-120 [120]] In June 2012, Adele announced that she and Konecki were expecting a baby.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-121 [121]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-122 [122]] Adele gave birth to the couple's son on 19 October 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-123 [123]] The child is the first for Adele and the second for Konecki, who also has a daughter with his ex-wife.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-124 [124]] Adele bought a flat in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Notting_Hill Notting Hill], London in 2008. In February 2012, Adele moved into a £7 -million, ten-bedroom 10-hectare mansion in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Sussex West Sussex] with Konecki.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-125 [125]] Politically, Adele is a supporter of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labour_Party_(UK) Labour Party], stating; "I'm a Labour girl through and through",[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-126 [126]] despite in May 2011 having reportedly expressed views on taxation and the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Health_Service NHS]counter to those of the party.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-127 [127]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-128 [128]] Artistry Initially, critics suggested that her vocals were more developed and intriguing than her songwriting, a sentiment with which Adele agreed.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-129 [129]] Adele has stated: "I taught myself how to sing by listening to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ella_Fitzgerald Ella Fitzgerald] for acrobatics and scales, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etta_James Etta James] for passion and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roberta_Flack Roberta Flack] for control."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-130 [130]] Adele's first album is of the soul genre, with lyrics describing heartbreak and relationship.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BlogCriticsInterview-47 [47]] Her success occurred simultaneously with several other British female soul singers, with the British press dubbing her a new [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_Winehouse Amy Winehouse].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-nicole-2 [2]] This was described as a third [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Invasion British Musical Invasion] of the US.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-collis-46 [46]] However, Adele called the comparisons between her and other female soul singers lazy, noting "we're a gender, not a genre".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BlogCriticsInterview-47 [47]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-MELISSARUGGIER-64 [64]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-131 [131]] By the beginning of 2009, listeners and critics started to describe Adele as unique. AllMusic wrote that "Adele is simply too magical to compare her to anyone."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-AmyWho-40 [40]] Following the release of her debut album ''19'', [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanye_West Kanye West] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beyonc%C3%A9_Knowles Beyoncé Knowles] were among the artists vocal in their praise of her music.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BlogCriticsInterview-47 [47]] Beyoncé cited Adele as one of the influences for her fourth album, ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/4_(Beyonc%C3%A9_Knowles_album) 4]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-132 [132]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madonna_(entertainer) Madonna] expressed a desire to collaborate with Adele, commenting; "I think she’s brilliant, I love her".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-133 [133]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celine_Dion Celine Dion] performed "Rolling in the Deep" at her show at the Colosseum at Caesars Palace, after telling the crowd, "I love Adele so much. She's amazing."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-134 [134]] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Jacques_Burnel J. J. Burnel] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Stranglers The Stranglers] is also a fan, stating; "She had me riveted... Of course she's huge and normally that would turn me off because it's too commercial. But I was seriously impressed".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-mojo_str-135 [135]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dave_Grohl Dave Grohl] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foo_Fighters Foo Fighters] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nirvana_(band) Nirvana] fame has repeatedly praised Adele in interviews.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-136 [136]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-137 [137]] Former [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guns_N%27_Roses Guns N' Roses] guitarist [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slash_(musician) Slash] stated; "She's great. She's a shot in the arm for this industry. She writes her own music that's not at all contrived. And she's managed to sell loads of records which makes her a great example to the younger artists."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-138 [138]] Awards and accolades Main article: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_awards_and_nominations_received_by_Adele List of awards and nominations received by Adele] At the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/51st_Grammy_Awards 51st Grammy Awards] in 2009, Adele won awards in the categories of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Best_New_Artist Best New Artist] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Best_Female_Pop_Vocal_Performance Best Female Pop Vocal Performance].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-GRAM09-5 [5]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-139 [139]] She was also nominated in the categories of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Record_of_the_Year Record of the Year] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammy_Award_for_Song_of_the_Year Song of the Year].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-140 [140]] That same year, Adele was also nominated for three [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brit_Awards Brit Awards] in the categories of Best British Female, Best British Single and Best British Breakthrough Act.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-141 [141]] Then British Prime Minister [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gordon_Brown Gordon Brown] sent a thank-you letter to Adele that stated "with the troubles that the country's in financially, you're a light at the end of the tunnel."[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-142 [142]] With 21 non-consecutive weeks at number 1 in the US, Adele broke the record for the longest number-1 album by a woman in Billboard history, beating the record formerly held by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whitney_Houston Whitney Houston]'s soundtrack ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bodyguard:_Original_Soundtrack_Album The Bodyguard]''.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-PostGrammyRecord-103 [103]] ''21'' spent its 23rd week at number one in March 2012, making it the longest-running album at number one since 1985[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-longestrunningalbum-12 [12]] and it became the fourth best-selling album of the past 10 years in the United States.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-143 [143]] In February 2012, Adele was listed at number five on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VH1 VH1]′s 100 Greatest Women In Music.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-VH1_100-25 [25]] In April 2012, American magazine ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_(magazine) Time]'' named Adele one of the 100 most influential people in the world.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-Time_100-26 [26]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-144 [144]] ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/People_(magazine) People]'' named her one of 2012 Most Beautiful at Every Age.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-145 [145]] On 30 April 2012, a tribute to Adele was held at New York City's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/(Le)_Poisson_Rouge (Le) Poisson Rouge]called ''Broadway Sings Adele'', starring various Broadway actors such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matt_Doyle_(actor) Matt Doyle].[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-146 [146]] In July 2012, Adele was listed at number six in ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forbes Forbes]'' list of the world's highest-paid celebrities under the age of 30 having earned £23 million ($35 million) between May 2011 and May 2012.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-147 [147]] On the week ending 3 March 2012, Adele became the first solo female artist to have three singles in the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100 at the same time, and the first female artist to have two albums in the top 5 of the Billboard 200 and two singles in the top 5 of the Billboard Hot 100 simultaneously.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-BillboardAdele-ulation-20 [20]] Adele topped the 2012 ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sunday_Times_Rich_List Sunday Times Rich List]'' of musicians in the UK under 30[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-148 [148]] and made the Top 10 of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]'' magazine's "Top 40 Money Makers".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-149 [149]] ''Billboard'' also announced the same day that Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" is the biggest [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossover_(music) crossover] hit of the past 25 years, topping pop, adult pop and adult contemporary charts and that Adele is one of four female artists to have an album chart at number one for more than 13 weeks (the other three artists being [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judy_Garland Judy Garland], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carole_King Carole King], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whitney_Houston Whitney Houston]).[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-150 [150]] On 6 March, ''21'' reached 30 non-consecutive weeks at number one on the Australian [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ARIA_Chart ARIA Chart], making it the longest-running number one album in Australia in the 21st century, and the second longest-running number one ever.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-151 [151]] At the 2012 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivor_Novello_Awards Ivor Novello Awards] in May, Adele was named Songwriter of the Year, and "Rolling in the Deep" won the award for Most Performed Work of 2011.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-152 [152]] At the 2012 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadcast_Music,_Inc. BMI]Awards held in London in October, Adele won Song of the Year (for "Rolling in the Deep") in recognition of the song being the most played on US television and radio in 2011.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-153 [153]] Charitable work In July 2009 she paid £8,000 for a commissioned painting by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stella_Vine Stella Vine] in a charity auction in aid of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keep_a_Child_Alive Keep a Child Alive], a charity which helps African children and their families living with HIV/AIDS. Adele said she planned to ask Vine to paint a portrait of "my mum and me".[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-154 [154]] Adele has performed in numerous charity concerts throughout her career. In July and November 2008, Adele performed at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Keep_a_Child_Alive Keep a Child Alive] Black Ball in London and New York City respectively.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-155 [155]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-156 [156]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-157 [157]] On 17 September 2009, Adele performed at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brooklyn_Academy_of_Music Brooklyn Academy of Music], for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VH1 VH1] ''Divas'' event, a concert to raise money for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Save_The_Music_Foundation Save The Music Foundation] charity.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-158 [158]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-159 [159]] On 6 December, Adele opened with a 40-minute set at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Mayer John Mayer]'s 2nd Annual Holiday Charity Revue held at the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/L.A._Live#Nokia_Theatre Nokia Theatre] in Los Angeles, California.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-160 [160]] In 2011, Adele gave a free concert for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_London Pride London], a registered charity which arranges [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT LGBT] events in London.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-161 [161]] Adele has been a major contributor to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MusiCares MusiCares], a charity organization founded by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammys Grammys] for musicians in need. In February 2009, Adele performed at the 2009 MusiCares charity concert in Los Angeles. In 2011 and 2012, Adele donated autographed items for auctions to support MusiCares.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-162 [162]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-163 [163]][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-164 [164]] When on tour, Adele requires all backstage visitors to donate a minimum charitable contribution of $20 for the UK charity Sands (an organization dedicated to "supporting anyone affected by the death of a baby and promoting research to reduce the loss of babies’ lives."). During the UK and European leg of her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_Live Adele Live] tour, Adele collected $13,000 for the charity.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_(singer)#cite_note-165 [165]] Discography Main articles: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_discography Adele discography] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Adele_songs List of Adele songs]*''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/19_(Adele_album) 19]'' (2008) *''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/21_(Adele_album) 21]'' (2011) Tours *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/An_Evening_with_Adele An Evening with Adele] (2008–09) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adele_Live Adele Live] (2011) Filmography=